


La ragazza egiziana salvata dalla Dea indiana

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: La malattia l’aveva resa quasi un vegetale: Madaniyah aveva sempre la febbre alta e tanto bruciore dalla gola in giù, fino ai polmoni. Cadeva in difficoltà respiratorie che si trasformavano in vere e proprie crisi, rendendo la povera Madaniyah prossima alla morte. Non riusciva più a parlare, ma solo ad emettere lievi gemiti di sofferenza, e si muoveva proprio a malapena, tanto che il dottore, ormai, non la faceva più alzare dal letto.Riuscì appena appena a spostare la testa per osservare la luce tremula di una candela accesa. Si sentiva esattamente come quella fiammella, costretta da questa brutta malattia a stare confinata in un letto, dentro a una camera semi-illuminata anche se era pieno giorno.[Partecipa al COW-T 10, Quinta settimana, Missione 1, Parole: 3042]
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La ragazza egiziana salvata dalla Dea indiana

**Author's Note:**

> [Questa storia partecipa alla quinta settimana del COW-T 10, Missione 1: Colpo di scena.  
> Parole: 3042]

Il sindaco della città dell’Egitto centrale Sohag, un uomo sulla cinquantina coi capelli grigi, sedeva a testa bassa dietro una scrivania ricolma di pratiche e documenti in cui apporre timbro e firma. Dal viso con qualche ruga accennata si capiva chiaramente che era afflitto da qualcosa e questo qualcosa riguardava principalmente la sua unica figlia, Madaniyah. Questa si era ammalata improvvisamente e in modo misterioso tre settimane prima e non dava segni effettivi di miglioramento.  
_TOC. TOC._  
“Avanti!” esclamò, rilasciando poi un profondo sospiro.  
“Signore...disturbo?”  
A questa domanda, il sindaco sembrò rianimarsi. Alzò piano la testa e guardò il suo interlocutore: era l’anziana madre del medico di famiglia, appoggiata al suo bastone da passeggio.  
“No, no, se si tratta della mia bambina potete pure disturbarmi. Come sta?” s’interessò. Nei suoi occhi da padre preoccupato si intravide una fievole luce di speranza.  
“Nessun miglioramento, purtroppo, ma non è grave, se ciò può servire a tranquillizzarla”.  
“Capisco”, mormorò con voce rotta per la commozione.  
“Non perdiamo la speranza, signore. Mio figlio sta facendo di tutto per-”.  
“Non basta! Non è sufficiente! Ho preso una decisione, Alima. Devo consultare un medico esperto, un medico che se ne intende davvero di malattie rare. L’unico che io conosca sta in India: sono quasi sul punto di scrivergli una lettera”.  
Era disperato e andò a toccarsi la testa con due mani.  
“Questa è l’unica soluzione. L’ultima. La medicina qui non può aiutarmi!”  
“Signore, la prego, non faccia così...” disse la vecchietta, avvicinandosi a passo lento per consolarlo.

***

In un’altra stanza, situata due piani più sotto rispetto all’ufficio del sindaco, una ragazzina dell’età di quattordici anni giaceva inerme sopra a un letto dalle candide lenzuola.  
I lunghi capelli castani avvolgevano il cuscino e gli occhi dello stesso colore erano semichiusi e spenti.  
La malattia l’aveva resa quasi un vegetale: Madaniyah aveva sempre la febbre alta e tanto bruciore dalla gola in giù, fino ai polmoni. Cadeva in difficoltà respiratorie che si trasformavano in vere e proprie crisi, rendendo la povera Madaniyah prossima alla morte. Non riusciva più a parlare, ma solo ad emettere lievi gemiti di sofferenza, e si muoveva proprio a malapena, tanto che il dottore, ormai, non la faceva più alzare dal letto.  
Riuscì appena appena a spostare la testa per osservare la luce tremula di una candela accesa. Si sentiva esattamente come quella fiammella, costretta da questa brutta malattia a stare confinata in un letto, dentro a una camera semi-illuminata anche se era pieno giorno.  
Sperava in cuor suo che la sua vita si spegnesse da un momento all’altro, perché era veramente stanca di soffrire così, senza alcun motivo, non ne poteva più. Come era anche stanca di non poter fare niente per la sua città insieme al padre, di non riuscire a rendersi utile.  
Persino vedere il genitore preoccupato la faceva stare male: ella avrebbe tanto voluto rassicurarlo e abbracciarlo, ma era impedita dai suoi malori.

“Tutto bene? Madaniyah?” chiese il medico di famiglia, coetaneo del padre, entrando nella stanza.  
Ecco! Un’altra cosa che le dava enormemente fastidio era quella di sentirsi ripetere sempre le stesse cose.  
Come poteva andare tutto bene?  
Mantenne il controllo e fece un lieve cenno negativo con la testa.  
“Ma la crisi di prima... quella ti è passata, vero?” chiese ancora lui, avvicinandosi e toccandole la fronte bollente.  
Il cenno di Madaniyah, stavolta, fu positivo.

Poco dopo, anche il padre entrò nella sua stanza.  
“Dottore, com’è la situazione qui?” domandò, titubante.  
“Stabile. Purtroppo ha ancora la febbre alta e mezz’ora fa ha avuto un’altra crisi respiratoria. La vostra bambina è forte... però... se continua così...”  
“No, la prego. Non lo dica più! Ho appena mandato vostra madre a spedire una lettera a un medico indiano. Ho scoperto che se ne intende di malattie rare e non ho perso altro tempo”.  
“ _Che cosa dite, padre mio? È tutto inutile... preferisco morire!_ ” pensò Madaniyah, girando la testa dall’altra parte.  
Chiuse gli occhi nocciola: si sentiva debole e stanca e non ci volle che qualche secondo per abbandonarsi dolcemente fra le braccia di Morfeo. 

“Si è addormentata...” sussurrò teneramente il padre, osservando apprensivo la sua bambina.  
Il medico le toccò di nuovo la fronte e le controllò il respiro.  
“C'è una cosa positiva in tutto questo, sa? Quando lei dorme, soffre di meno”.  
E Madaniyah fece un breve sogno: era sola, circondata da un’immensa distesa di fiori bianchi.  
Riuscì a mettersi seduta: ciò voleva dire che poteva anche alzarsi in piedi. Ci provò. Doveva riuscirci: si sentì invasa da una nuova forza.  
E si alzò: le sembrò che fosse trascorsa un’eternità dall’ultima volta in cui i piedi l’avevano sostenuta!  
Volle camminare: riuscì a fare piccoli passi incerti, ma bastarono per ridarle il sorriso perduto.

Un attimo dopo, ecco che i suoi occhi si spalancarono con urgenza dinnanzi alla crudele realtà.  
Il sogno e tutte le sensazioni di sollievo e benessere appena provate l'abbandonarono, lasciando posto a un dolore lancinante al petto. Batté una mano sopra e si agitò: fortunatamente il medico fu subito al suo fianco con la bomboletta dell’ossigeno.  
Purtroppo, era prossima ad una delle solite crisi di quella bruttissima malattia.

***

Tempo una settimana e la risposta arrivò al sindaco grazie alla posta prioritaria.  
Il medico indiano, suo ex compagno di scuola, si ricordava ancora di lui e gli consigliò, anche se a rischio, di trovare un mezzo veloce per trasportare sua figlia verso la sua clinica in India il prima possibile.

“Dottore, questo è quanto mi ha scritto. Mi sembrava giusto informarla che seguirò il suo consiglio a tutti i costi e non baderò a spese. Non intendo farlo per mancare di rispetto ai vostri servigi, sia chiaro. Vi sono molto grato per tutto ciò che avete fatto finora”.  
"Sindaco, capisco, ma vostra figlia... lei diventa più debole ogni giorno che passa. Questo potrebbe anche essere il suo ultimo gesto per Madaniyah prima che-”.  
"Adesso basta! Lei non morirà! Io sento... sento di potermi fidare del mio amico e delle sue parole! Ho già deciso! Partiremo domani mattina, prima del sorgere del sole. Lei, dottore, verrà con noi per risolvere ogni complicazione e tenerla ancora in vita. Non saprei proprio come comportarmi se mia figlia venisse colpita improvvisamente dalle sue crisi: povera bambina mia".  
"Va bene. Vi accompagno".  
Detto questo, il sindaco e il medico tornarono nella stanza di Madaniyah, dove lei aspettava con ansia la risposta definitiva del padre.  
" Madaniyah cara, siamo entrambi d’accordo riguardo il viaggio in India. Partiremo domani mattina all’alba... sei contenta?” la informò con dolcezza.  
La ragazza annuì, pensando che non voleva più vederlo preoccupato, che se era destino o sarebbe morta o si sarebbe sistemato tutto.  
Quella creatura così fragile, eppure con una fortezza d’animo incredibile, era sua figlia. Non le aveva mai fatto mancare nulla, non le aveva mai negato niente. Nonostante fosse preoccupatissimo per la sua salute, l’avrebbe seguita in questa impresa, perché l’amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo! Da padre qual era, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non perderla.  
Anche seguire alla lettera un’illusione di guarigione che forse vedeva solo lui.

Quella mattina, la caricò personalmente sulla carrozza che aveva fatto preparare per lei, con tanti cuscini e coperte al suo interno. Dopo averla messa comoda, le carezzò piano la testa e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Pronta a partire, cara?”

L’aereo privato era pronto. Arrivati all’aeroporto, partirono immediatamente, dopo essersi assicurati che Madaniyah fosse comoda sul lettino predisposto per lei e al sicuro da sbandamenti.  
Dopo qualche ora, finalmente, giunsero a destinazione.

***

Il dottore egiziano finì di visitare la sua paziente, dato che durante il viaggio non era stato possibile. Le sue condizioni erano sempre le stesse: la salute di Madaniyah non accennava né a migliorare né a peggiorare.  
Rimboccò le lenzuola alla paziente nella stanzetta che le avevano concesso in clinica e salutò la ragazzina che respirava debolmente durante il sonno. Si congedò per lasciare che fosse l’esperto a continuare la visita, pregando tutti gli dei in cui credeva di starle vicino. Madaniyah continuava la sua lotta tra la vita e la morte: sopportava stoicamente tutto questo perché era suo dovere farlo, non poteva certo deludere il padre e lasciarsi morire senza combattere.  
“Papà… torna presto…” pensò triste, mentre una lacrima le rigava il volto sofferente.

Mentre Madaniyah aspettava la visita del padre, comodamente sistemata nel suo letto d’ospedale, tornò con la mente all’ultimo giorno in cui poteva dire di essere stata bene e in ottima salute.  
Il giorno in cui si tenne la fiera annuale al Cairo.

*FLASHBACK*

Tutta la gente della Nazione era in fermento da giorni.  
La fiera del Cairo era sempre stata un evento particolare che tutti, persino gli abitanti dei territori confinanti, aspettavano con ansia.  
Si trattava di un bel luogo di ritrovo e di commercio della durata di due giorni.  
Non c’erano festoni o roba sfarzosa a farle da contorno: solo bancarelle e piccoli negozi improvvisati.  
Si compivano solo gli ultimi preparativi, dato che mancava un’ora alla sua ufficiale apertura.

Madaniyah stava ancora dormendo quando fu bruscamente svegliata dal padre, che la sgridò perché non si era ancora preparata.  
Col tipico broncio di chi era stato ingiustamente disturbato nel sonno, la ragazza si alzò, si lavò il viso, indossò la tipica mantella delle occasioni speciali, sistemò i suoi lunghi capelli castani in uno chignon tenuto saldo da una spilla dorata (ereditata dalla madre) e uscì, raggiungendo il padre che era già in procinto di andare alla fiera.  
Fece tutto ciò in dieci rapidi minuti.  
“Madaniyah cara, non potevi truccarti un poco?” le domandò il padre, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio.  
“No, padre mio, non mi andava. E poi è solo una fiera: così sto bene, tranquillo!” rispose sinceramente, senza abbandonare quel broncio che aveva già solcato il suo viso al momento del risveglio.  
Aveva solo quattordici anni: che motivo aveva di truccarsi? Nessuno.  
Il sindaco sospirò, ma decise di lasciar perdere.  
Sua figlia poteva fare sempre ciò che si sentiva, anche se lui, personalmente, avrebbe preferito vederla meno trascurata di altre ragazze.

“Bella la fiera, vero?” chiese entusiasta il padre.  
Adesso si trovavano in mezzo alle bancarelle cariche di ogni sorta di roba da vendere, anche se prima avevano dovuto presiedere alla cerimonia di apertura, accompagnata da uno spettacolino di saltimbanchi e acrobati, che durò circa due ore – cerimonia tediosa in cui Madaniyah si annoiò a morte.  
“Si! Ti dispiace se faccio un giro da sola, padre?” domandò.  
Lo guardò con occhi speranzosi.  
“Certo! Fai pure!” rispose l’uomo, che non trovò nulla di male nella sua richiesta.  
Dopo averlo ringraziato e aver ascoltato le solite raccomandazioni che soleva darle ( “Stai attenta!”, “Non parlare con gli sconosciuti!” e “Non metterti nei guai!” ), Madaniyah si separò da lui, svoltando rapida a destra.  
Ora poteva girare liberamente e guardare tutto ciò che voleva, tutto quello che più la incuriosiva senza che fosse suo padre a decidere per lei.  
Va bene che non le dispiaceva che fosse così apprensivo e premuroso, ma a volte risultava troppo assillante.  
E in quei momenti preferiva evitarlo: non lo sopportava proprio.

Fra tutte le bancarelle piene di mercanzia presenti in quella zona, ce n’era stata una in particolare che l’aveva attratta come una calamita.  
Era quella di una vecchia signora, incurvata per via della veneranda età, tutta vestita di nero.  
Si teneva in piedi grazie ad un bastone di legno e quando Madaniyah si avvicinò alla sua bancarella, lei le mostrò un sorriso dolce, ma sdentato.  
Vendeva talismani, amuleti e anche degli oggetti a dir poco strani e particolari, che avrebbero attirato l’attenzione di chiunque.  
Però, in quel momento, c’era solo Madaniyah lì.  
La ragazza afferrò uno di quegli oggetti, una specie di bauletto decorato a mano e con una strana fantasia, chiedendole se poteva sapere, gentilmente, il prezzo.  
Si sarebbe aspettata una risposta, ma non quello che fece la bizzarra nonnina, senza preavviso.  
Madaniyah starnutì quando l’anziana le soffiò sul viso una strana polverina bianca, quasi trasparente, che si disperse in fretta nell’aria.  
“Ma… cosa…?” chiese Madaniyah confusa, strofinandosi il naso che solleticava con un fazzoletto appena estratto dalla tasca.  
Doveva ammettere che le aveva dato fastidio: le cominciarono a bruciare gli occhi e sentiva come un formicolio alla gola, che prima non aveva.  
Che cosa le aveva fatto respirare?  
Cos’era quella polverina bianca?  
“Ehi, signora, vuole decidersi a rispondermi?!” esclamò spazientita, alzando la voce e guardandola male.  
La vecchietta, sorridendo ancora, le rispose con voce calma e gracchiante: “Ho allontanato il malocchio, cara, ne eri piena fino alle ossa”.  
“Cosa? Ma lei è pazza!” esclamò.  
Detto questo, ripose seccata il piccolo oggetto che teneva ancora in mano e se ne andò in fretta e furia da lì.  
Se lo poteva pure tenere, il bauletto, quella vecchia strampalata!  
Malocchio?  
Le mancava solo questo!  
Dopo un’altra oretta passata a girare per le bancarelle rimaste, Madaniyah ritrovò suo padre.  
Stava parlando con un suo amico: man mano che si avvicinava a lui, però, lo vedeva sempre più sfuocato.  
“Accidenti… Che mi succede? Mi sento strana!” pensò mentre lo chiamava per farsi vedere.  
Non appena lo raggiunse, senza che lei potesse far nulla per evitarlo, perse i sensi, cadendo rovinosamente a terra.  
Non sentì nemmeno il padre che urlava il suo nome e cercava preoccupatissimo di rinsavirla.  
Niente.  
Si risvegliò poi sopra il letto nel quale rimase confinata.

*FINE FLASHBACK*

“Già… è stato da allora che sono andata peggiorando…” si ritrovò a pensare Madaniyah.  
E se fosse stata quella polverina fastidiosa la causa del suo male?  
Le sembrò, ora più che mai, che quella vecchia pazza, invece di allontanarle il malocchio, gliel’avesse trasmesso.  
“Stupida vecchietta!” pensò ancora, prima che gli occhi le si richiudessero da soli, pesantemente.

La diagnosi del medico indiano fu che effettivamente Madaniyah aveva contratto una rara malattia orientale. Assicurò suo padre sul fatto che l’avrebbe studiata a fondo per trovare una cura adeguata.  
Le iniettò momentaneamente una medicina lenitiva e calmante che le desse un po’ di sollievo ai suoi malesseri.  
Nel frattempo, il pover’uomo si allontanò dalla figlia e optò per fare visita ai templi di Nuova Delhi servendosi dei mezzi di trasporto.  
Sentiva che doveva continuare a pregare, offrendo nel frattempo offerte in denaro e doni vari alle divinità indiane.  
Rimase particolarmente colpito dalla Dea Sarasvati e qualcuno gli riferì che quella figura femminile dalle quattro braccia non aveva mai deluso nessuno che le chiedesse con viva fede la guarigione da una malattia.  
Allora s’inginocchiò di fronte alla sua statua e la supplicò con fervore.  
_“Dea Sarasvati, salva mia figlia! Salvala, non ho altro di più prezioso al mondo, solo lei. Ti prego, Liberala da ogni male e lasciala in vita!”_

E Madaniyah sognò.  
Vide il buio: buio e silenzio totale.  
Percepì solo questo, accompagnata dalla piacevole sensazione di potersi muovere e di poter parlare liberamente.  
Aveva la netta impressione che la visione onirica, questa volta, fosse più reale, più viva del solito.  
Non sapeva spiegarselo: era come essere catapultati in un'altra dimensione, una dimensione tranquilla, paradisiaca, rilassante oltre ogni dire.  
Chiuse gli occhi, serenamente mosse il primo passo.  
Un cerchio concentrico si formò al tocco del proprio piede sulla superficie, come se si trovasse in mezzo ad un lago e stesse camminando sull'acqua.  
Questa superficie era trasparente e oscura al pari dell'ambiente circostante.  
D'improvviso, venne avvolta da un'esplosione di luce intensa e una donna graziosa, in tutto il suo splendore, con un alone magico che la circondava interamente, le comparve innanzi.  
Eterea, bellissima, un’espressione materna e confortante sul volto dagli occhi di sole.  
I lunghissimi capelli neri le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle e giù, fino a toccare terra.  
Era dotata di quattro braccia e reggeva uno strumento musicale senza suonarlo.  
Madaniya si sorprese enormemente di vederla, sembrava una dea, non riusciva a non ammirarla: sentiva un grande bisogno interiore di rispettare tutte le sue volontà, di non tradirla mai.  
Dopo averle fatto un lieve inchino di referenza, come fosse una regina, le chiese il motivo della sua apparizione.  
Non capiva.  
L'ultimo ricordo che aveva era quello di aver ripensato alla fiera del proprio paese.  
Che si fosse addormentata, dopo?  
La dea le sorrise e chiarì subito i suoi dubbi.  
"Madaniya, sono qui per donarti nuova vita, ma prima rispondi sinceramente: qual è il desiderio che brami di più in questo momento?”  
Era facile rispondere: voleva con tutta se stessa stare bene, guarire, riprendere a parlare e a camminare, riabbracciare il padre e non vedere più la preoccupazione che adombra il suo viso sofferente.  
“Guariscimi”.  
Lo desiderava ardentemente, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e, con tale prospettiva, volle sottolineare la parola con un cenno affermativo e sincero con il capo, fissando intensamente la sua salvatrice, che congiunse le mani e formulò qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta. Anche se Madaniyah non riusciva a comprendere e ad interpretare il senso delle parole, la fiducia che riponeva in lei era più che sufficiente e, ancor più, sentiva di potersi fidare ciecamente della promessa di guarigione non espressa a voce fra lei e la Dea.  
Una forza sconosciuta la indusse ad avanzare verso Sarasvati, come fosse ipnotizzata.  
Ella accompagnò le ultime parole con il suono ultraterreno dello strumento musicale.  
Una luce intensa si sprigionò intorno ad entrambe.  
Subito dopo, come attraversata da una scossa, Madaniyah spalancò i suoi occhi castani nella realtà: era confusa e si preoccupò di riprendere prima di tutto cognizione dello spazio, del tempo, del proprio corpo.  
Il dolore era sparito, andato, non sentiva più nulla di male.  
Il respiro era tornato normale, regolare: era meraviglioso non avere più alcun problema a respirare.  
La voce le uscì come se non fosse mai andata via. Parlò, urlò, saltò giù dal letto.  
Il miracolo di Sarasvati era avvenuto, anche se ancora Madaniya ignorava che proprio il padre era andato a pregarla.  
L’avrebbe scoperto dopo.  
Ovviamente, il genitore, incredulo, scoppiò di gioia. Fece organizzare all’istante una festa per la figlia di nuovo in perfetta salute. Il suo amico disse che tutto sommato, anche se lui non aveva nessun merito nella guarigione, avevano fatto bene a lasciare l’Egitto.  
Sarebbero entrambi stati grati per sempre alla Dea Sarasvati, non smettendo mai di crederci.  
Infine, al ricevimento, Madaniya conobbe un giovane della sua stessa età, un indiano cordiale e intelligente per il quale si prese una cotta stratosferica.  
Questa, tuttavia, era un’altra storia.

Nota finale: Riprendere una storia vecchia di anni e anni è sempre una fatica <3 mi scuso se per caso ci sono errori >.<


End file.
